the nerd and the godess
by nalu4life
Summary: lucy heartfilia is the most popular girl in school.Natsu dragneel is the new kid who has been an outcast his whole life.How did they become friends you ask.Open this story and find out.


lucy heartfillia walked down her school hallways without a care in the course she did,because she can do can do that because she is the most popular chick in is hair is the perfect color of gold to reflect the sun,it is always put up in a side chocolate brown eyes make all the boys body figure is the perfect there is the other 3 popular strauss is the 2nd one (im going in order by most popular to least).she has perfect,curvy,white hair that could be eyes that calm you because they have the color of the ocean and body figure is a little messed up in the waist,but other then that she is is going out with football captain, there is levy mcgarden (dont know if i spelled it right).she has spiky,blue,short hair that always has a little,yellow headband in eyes look more like chocolate ice figure is just messed up in the breast is dating the school's badass gajeel the iron dragon ,juvia of the great ,ocean like hair that curls up at the eyes dont bring much interest and her figure is messed up near her stomach,although,her legs are is dating the football quarterback,gray fullbuster.

lunch time...

lucy:(sits down)

levy,mirajane,juvia,gajeel,laxus,and gray:(sit with her)

lucy:hey guys

all:hey

lucy:so,any newz?

mirajane:well,juvia and i are going shopping for a prom dress this afternoon

gray:laxus and i have football practice

gajeel:levy is still my baby.

levy:there is a new guy coming during science.

lucy:really wats his name?

levy:its natsu dragneel.

mirajane:natsu huh?

juvia:this should be interesting.

gajeel:another guy to remind 50 times to back off my girl.

laxus:another guy to dominate in football.

gray:or just another idiot i can beat up.

lucy:who knows?i just hope he dosnt hit on me.

Gray:speakin of hit on you where is loki you know your boyfriend the one you are desperatly in l-

Lucy:I KNOW WHO HE IS! and he will be back during social studies class.

to science...

erza:alright class settle down you guys are my first class and you know i am cranky in the mornings.

Everyone quickly got to their seats.

Erza:now im sure principal makarov has told you we will be having a new student today.

The class nodded.

im sure you know he will be here in 3...2...1...

The class heard a knock on the door and they could have sworn erza was not only a requip mage but a pshykic too.

Erza:come in please.

In stepped a boy with...wait...WHAT?!THIS KID HAS PINK HAIR.

Natsu:hey im natsu dragneel im new to this school.

The class had to hold in their laughter in front of boy had dork glasses and they knew he was a erza assigned natsu to his seat and continued her lesson about the earth's tectonic plates.

Boy 1:(throws paper at natsu)hey nerd boy why dont you go home and cry to your mommy.

Boy 2:yea be like booohhhhoooooohooooooo

Natsu(raises his hand)

Erza:yes mr dragneel?

Natsu:may i use the restroom?

erza:of course.

She continued her lesson as natsu raced out of the couldnt take this anymore he was fed up with went in the hallway slumped by the wall and pulled out his pocket turned his wrist over to examine the scars he made earlier while walking to put the knife to his wrist and just as he was about to slit his wrist someone grabbed his looked up to see the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time...a girl who he thought was an angel.

Lucy:hey dont do that there is no reason to.I dont like people cutting think they're useless but they're think they dont have friends but they do so look up and smile a bit okay?

She smiled at couldnt believe how nice she was no one had even talked to him unless it was to bully couldnt help but smile back.

Lucy:see you have a beautiful smile oh and im lucy by the way.

Natsu:well im natsu and thanks lucy.

Lucy:for what?

Natsu:for stopping me if you wouldnt have been here i would have more cuts.

He smiled at actually made him smile he hasnt smile not once in his now this simple person made him sure is special.


End file.
